


The Rain

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: The Ancient Magus' Bride
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: A prompt I never actually got to on a thing for points. So here it is on this site instead.Jessie and Johnny, Jessika, Johnathan, Jessica
Kudos: 1





	The Rain

Chise hummed and smiled as she watched The Silver Lady flit around the house, doing chores as any good house fairy should. Silky was so adept at such things it was amazing. Chise shook her head, though hoped to become at least good at housework and cooking. She was a wife, after all, and one day she and Elias would have little ones underfoot. She smiled and nodded at Silky when The Silver Lady looked over, earning a sweet smile from the former banshee. Ruth nudged the redhead’s hand, having eaten in dog form this time. Elias walked in after awhile, hanging up his coat that was soaked in water. He'd been out in the rain, doing something, and sighed as he shook his head... "I despise the rain," he muttered, and Chise wondered if there were any bad memories associated...She then said "There will be a rainbow, and to enjoy the rainbow, first enjoy the rain. You want to see the pretty rainbow, right?" she asked her husband. "Oh, right, that quote is by some guy named Paulo Coelho apparently, I've read; the Internet says so."

The non human tilted his head, then shrugged as he said "I suppose I want to see it. The rain also waters the plants, trees, and grass, so I suppose it's fine if it continues to exist. Now, I'm hungry..." he said, switching gears immediately and now sounding kind of like a child. Jessie and Johnny, in their canine forms, skirted around him to run up to the black dog. Ruth smiled a canine smile, nuzzling each of them in turn then looking to his girl. Turning to human form, he said "We should go visit the others," and hummed a bit. Chise nodded as she said "Once it stops raining, we can go to see some of the others." He nodded back, then took the now human form siblings by the hands and led them away. They were siblings to each other, not him, and considering he was their mate that would be weird...Anyhow, Chise smiled at her soon to be husband. Oh right, she's seventeen or eighteen this year, but he said he wanted to wait until she was twenty. That wasn't so far away, she thought, and she understood he wanted her to achieve a dream first. 

Well, that or get a good amount of jobs using her unique powers, as she wasn't human or was a special type of human. Anyhow, she hummed as she went to check the books and study, to make sure it was in order. Meanwhile, Johnathan and Jessica were napping. They found themselves in Rahab's world, again, because she obviously wanted to see the redhead. She'd decided to let the brother come along as well, of course. They talked awhile, then she hugged the girl and patted her head, and the two woke up. They jumped when they found the Selkie Merituli in their house, standing over them. Oh right, they're in the guest/extra room, sleeping on each of the beds, though not anymore. Meri tugged their hands, saying "Lindel and I are visiting!" and Jess smiled sweetly. Johnny hummed and nodded, and they got up and left the room to go downstairs and see him. 

Back at the other house, Chise went to the well to check on Joseph, and left water and food with him. She hummed as she then went back to the house, and said "Let's go visit." The others nodded and quickly turned to different forms, and Silky waved to them as they left. The three canines ran ahead, the non human male in his human guise of a blonde human. They held hands as they walked, and smiled as they watched the canines. They reached the streets, going to the bus stop and getting on the bus. It was a holiday from school, so Renfred, Jessika, and Alice would all be home as Chise and her 'family' were. Anyhow, they boarded the bus and off they went towards the place. They exited the bus at their destination, and walked up to the house. They heard meowing and barking, and all tilted their heads as they moved a bit faster.

They found Alice and Jessika outside with a stray cat and kittens, and a couple dogs. The cats clearly weren't theirs, but were acting oddly friendly for being a bunch of strays. The dogs, they knew, belonged to the two females and Chise smiled at her friend. She hummed as she walked up to the other, older girl, then looked to the younger girl and waved. Renfred soon came out of the house, with a pitcher of iced sweet tea and cups. They had a great time visiting and hanging out, then Chise and company returned home.

End


End file.
